I Can't Stop Thinking About You And Your Doe Eyes
by GingerDepphead
Summary: Put it this way, Grace Croft HATES Draco Malfoy with a capital H, one day when both him and Blaise decide the younger Croft needs to learn a lesson everything blows up in Grace's face and how will she know she's been played. Draco OC
1. Chapter 1

**Here is a new story just for all you Draco fans!**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own Grace and Jace :)**

* * *

"Croft!" A giggle escaped her lips as she ran in the opposite direction of the on coming of what used to be a platinum blonde stuck up teenager, instead the blonde hair was slick with blue goo, that was dripping down his face, with a scowl plastered on it.

"I'm sorry are you looking for me?" A young brown headed, curvy girl walked over to him.

"Do you think this is funny, Croft?" He was a good 6ft maybe higher and she was only 5ft 5 which was annoying most of the time.

"Absoloutley" She smiled at him with her doe brown eyes.

"You can't fuck with me this year Croft" His icy grey eyes peered down at her.

"But it's so fun" She replied running a hand through her curly locks.

"Grace?" Grace turned around to see her best friend Jace, Grace thought it was funny because their names rhymed with each other. She smiled at him, Jace had a great body don't get her wrong, but they have known each other since they were kids and never thought anything of it. Jace Brooks stood around the same height as Malfoy but he had dirty blonde hair with slight brown highlights from birth, Jace never did anything to his hair, he saw no point. He had gorgeous blue eyes that stood out and melted every girl in Hogwarts apart from Grace.

"Hey, Jace" Grace smiled.

"Malfoy" Jace sneered.

"Brooks" Malfoy scowled.

"Nice hair" Jace sniggered. Grace looked over at Malfoy one last time before tugging on Jace's arm.

"Come on Jace, let's leave the ferret to it" Jace and Grace smirked at Malfoy before trudging down to their own compartment on the train.

* * *

"Did you get her?" Blaise asked.

"No, she's crafty Blaise" Draco replied.

"Someone needs to teach that Croft a lesson" Blaise stated, Draco nodded.

A girly giggle made the two turn round in their seats to see a short brunette, with shoulder length hair walk into her compartment. Blaise and Draco both turned around and smirked at each other.

* * *

"Katie!" Grace yelled.

"Yes, little sister?" Katie teased.

"Look, just because you're 5 minutes older, doesn't make you older" Grace murmured. Katie frowned.

"Yeah it does Grace"

"Look whatever, come on or were gonna be late for the feast. and I'm starving" Grace tugged Katie along with her as they walked into the Great Hall. The sisters went separate ways, Katie into Hufflepuff and Grace into Gryffindor. Grace sat next to Jace, who sat next to Fred and George.

"Hi Grace, got into any trouble yet?" Fred asked, before Grace could answer Malfoy and his goonies waltzed into the hall with blue goo covering them. Fred smirked at her.

"Guess that answered my question then ey?" Grace smiled.

"You know me Fred, always willing to do the dares"

"Got that right" They both laughed. Jace turned to Grace.

"What have you got Gracie?" He asked, he was the only one who was ever, EVER aloud to call her Gracie, anyone else then she'll re-arrange their face. Grace got out her time table and looked at it.

WEEK A:

PERIOD 1: DADA

PERIOD 2: DADA

PERIOD 3: FREE

PERIOD 4: POTIONS

PERIOD 5: ARITHMANCY

WEEK B:

PERIOD 1: ASTRONOMY

PERIOD 2: CHARMS

PERIOD 3: DIVINATION

PERIOD 4: FREE

PERIOD 5: FREE

Grace frowned and then smiled as she saw that she had two free periods a day, she really didn't want to go to DADA this morning because she knew there was bound to be the whole of Slytherin in the class. She hoped that Jace had it too.

Jace noticed that she had DADA this morning after reading over her shoulder.

"Lucky for you Grace"

"Why?" She asked.

"I'm in your class for Defence Against The Dark Arts" Grace jumped up from her bench and hugged Jace tightly.

"Thank you-Thank you-Thank you, I thought you would leave me" Jace laughed and put his arms around her waist hugging her back.

* * *

Snape was walking past the students in their seats when he noticed Grace and Jace hugging each other. Snape lifted Grace off Jace tucking his arms under hers lifting her up.

"Hey!" Grace turned around angrily before she saw it was Professor Snape, she would've said something but she really couldn't push him this year. She was sure she'd actually end up in one of his jars in the cupboard as a trophy.

"Professor" Grace said shocked.

"I will not allow any type of behaviour coming from you two this year, especially you Miss Croft and you and Mr Brooks will not be sitting with each other in my class" Grace exploded.

"Sir, that is not fair! You have a bunch of Slytherins in that class would you rather me send them to the hospital wing? I swear I won't-"

"No"

"But-"

"No but's Miss Croft my answer is clear" Snape walked off leaving an annoyed Grace and a sad looking Jace.

"You okay?" He asked his blue eyes looking at hers.

"No I'm not okay Jace he can't do this! I'm not sitting next to one of those _god_ awful slimy Slytherins!"

"Hey, easy, you'll be fine, I promise" Jace put both his hands on her cheeks. Everyone thought that Grace and Jace had been going out with each other but that's just how they act if they don't like it, they know where to go.

"Don't promise me something you can't keep Jason" Grace mumbled. Jace sighed.

"Come on, we better go" Grace started walking to her first class, Defence Against the Dark Arts unwillingly with Jace dragging her along.

Snape was apparently putting everyone in seating places, her day just kept getting better and better.

"Brooks, far left, next to Zabini" Jace nodded and looked down at our hands that were held together and squeezed before letting go.

"Miss Croft, far right" Grace walked in with her bag on her shoulder and looked into the far left corner.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me"

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! Please let me know of any suggestions that you would like to happen between anyone would be really helpful :)**


	2. Chapter 2

I walked over to the back and sat down quickly shoving my bag under the table, balling up my hand in a fist and leaning my head on it. I glanced from the corner of my eyes to see Malfoy in such a calm posture with both his hands on the desk infront of them and slouched in his seat.

"Today, you will be taking a quiz, to ensure that you remember everything from your last year" Snape's voice drawled throughout the classroom, an hour into the day and he was already making the teens yawn with boredom.

My hand shot up. Snape sighed quietly.

"Yes Miss Croft"

"Why arn't we physically learning how to defend ourselves? I mean that's what _defense_ against the dark arts is right?" I asked.

"Miss Croft if you want anymore dententions this year carry on" Snape replied. Jace from across the room gave her a stern look. I huffed and sat back in the seat.

"Sorry, your highness" I mumbled. A muffled laugh from next to me and I cast my eyes towards him.

About an hour later Snape dismissed us but before we were actually aloud to run out of the classroom, literally. He decided to give us as project to do.

"You will doing a project about the history of your chosen famous wizard about them, how their life was at Hogwarts, their friends here and what they did to make them so well known, and you will work with whoever you sit next to." The whole glass moaned.

I cannot believe I have to work with Malfoy, besides we are so doing Godric Gryfindor, there is no way I am doing Salazar, he can shove it.

I caught up with Jace out side the classroom and we both started to walk to our next lesson before I heard someone call my name, I heard Jace mumble under his breath and turned round to see who it was and I moaned too.

"What do you want Malfoy?" I asked. Malfoy stared at me and grabbed my arm into a free hallway, Jace didn't bother helping me, he knew I could handle Malfoy on my own but if I wern't back beside him in less than a minuite he will find me.

I ripped my arm away from Malfoy's strong grip and narrowed my eyes at him.

"What?" I asked again.

"We need to decide what were going to do" I looked at him confused before I realised he was actually on about the project.

"If you think for a second that we are doing Salazar Sytherin you can think again" Malfoy sneered at me.

"Well if you think were doing bloody Godric Gryfindor you can shove it as well Croft" I sighed in annoyance.

"Just whatever, I'm not in the mood right now, just meet me in the libary after lunch and we'll sort it, wether you get a bruise or not depends on you" I walked back out and over to Jace who was patiently waiting for me.

* * *

After lunch I went to the library to meet Malfoy, he was sat on one of the tables in the ailse.

"Finally" He mumbled, I scowled at him.

"What is your problem?" I asked. Malfoy sneered at me.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I stared at him longly wondering what on earth I could've done, I mean sure, I'm not exacly his best friend but we hadn't fought in about a week.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Malfoy smirked at me and laughed, he actually laughed at me.

"Grace Croft asking a Malfoy what's wrong" I huffed.

"You know what, just forget it" I started to get up when my wrist was being pulled back to sit in the seat. "Seriously Malfoy what has gotten into you? These past few weeks I've barley even seen you"

"Nothing alright? Just leave it"

"Fine...So who are we doing?" Malfoy smirked at my comment and I rolled my eyes. "About are project"

"I don't know, but not Godric" I scowled at him for like the fifth time.

"Fine, but were not doing Salazar either"

"Why not?" Malfoy argued.

"Because I said so that's why" I shouted back.

"You know what, you're a real piece of work Croft" Malfoy ran his hand through his gorgeous hair- wait what? His gorgeous hair? When have I even thought Draco was- WAIT WHAT? DRACO WHAT IN HELL IS HAPPENING!

Suddenly before I knew it I was being flung across the room with Malfoy pinning me against the wall. I heard a loud crash come from behind him but I wasn't paying any mind to it. I couldn't stop staring at Malfoy's lips that were merely inches away from my own. We both moved closer together our lips slightly touched before we were both knocked out of our reverie.

"I...I...Um...I have to go" I pushed him off of me, picked up my bag and ran out of the library, not notcing an entire bookshelf had pratically fallen over. When I got out I leaned against the wall and sighed.

What the bloody hell just happened?

* * *

Please R&R :)


End file.
